Forced Once Again
by xsmxtmxssx
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are off searching for jewel shards when they run into part of the band of seven. Kagome is ONCE AGAIN captured by someone and forced to look for the shards for them. Will she get out? CHAPTER 5 UP! Please read!
1. First Idea

Forced Once Again

Hi people! This is my first Inuyasha fan fic story. I have written fics on here before, but this is the first Inuyasha one. I hope everyone likes my fic. Oh, and this is about Bankotsu and Kagome. Ok. I will start writing the story now and shut up. Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha just so everyone knows.

Chapter 1

First Idea

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the fudal Japan world that Kagome now spent most of her time in. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were traveling in a thick, gloomy forest, looking for the group of jewel shards that Kagome had sensed earlier that morning. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou rode on Kilala while Kagome rode in Inuyasha's back. As they got closer to the jewel, Kagome gasped suddenly.

"What is it?" Sango asked, immediately noticing her friend's sudden shock.

"I sense more shards. Someone's here." Kagome answered with a frightened voice.

Inuyasha, noticing Kagome's panic, quickened his pace towards the group of shards that Kagome had noticed before. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala also tried to quicken their pace in order to keep up with Inuyasha and Kagome. When they reached the spot where the group of shards was, they noticed four figures slowly approaching them. One looked like a giant machine, one was big and almost bald, one looked like a female, and the final one looked like a young man with long hair and a giant sword over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled, putting Kagome down on her own two feet.

"Oh, hey! It's dog boy and his little hunting group!" the man with the giant sword smiled.

"It's the Band of Seven!" Sango exclaimed, quickly jumping off of Kilala.

"Feh. Yeah. Looks like the Band of Four now." Inuyasha spat, letting out a defeating smile towards their leader.

"Hmmm. Well, well, well. He's got jokes too huh?" the leader known as Bankotsu smiled.

"What do you want Bankotsu?" Kagome asked, putting on a brave face before him.

"Well. Aren't we the brave one now? Have you forgotten? You're just dog boy's little detector. You can't even defend yourself properly. I would shut up if I were you Wench." Renkotsu, the almost bald one, insulted her.

Renkotsu had a dying hatred for Kagome. He knew that she knew of his hidden jewel shards, and he also knew that she wouldn't hesitate to tell Bankotsu if she had the chance. He wanted desparately to kill her, but he had to wait until Bankotsu gave the order to attack them. He stood near Genkotsu, the machine, awaiting Bankotsu's order.

"It was a trap, wasn't it?" Miroku asked, finally breaking the few minutes of silence.

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Sango asked, her eyes widening.

"Good! I see you've figured it out! Now. Let's get what we came for boys!" Bankotsu shouted, pointed his Banriuu towards the large group of friends.

Almost immediately, Jakotsu ran towards Inuyasha. Jakotsu, the female looking brother, was an odd homosexual who had a giant crush on Inuyasha. He had been complaining for days about how much he wanted to see Inuyasha again, and Bankotsu had become extremely annoyed. Finally, at Jakotsu's endless begging, Bankotsu had decided to go and attack the group for him. While he was at it, he also decided to get a little something of his own.

"You're mine Inuyasha!" Jakotsu grinned widely, quickly heading towards the angry half demon.

"Only in your dreams!" Inuyasha spat, holding up his giant sword.

As the two of them began to fight, Renkotsu and Genkotsu also decided to join in the fun. The giant machine headed towards Sango, and Renkotsu headed towards the monk, Miroku. Bankotsu, also itching to have a little fun, headed towards Kilala Shippou, and the beautiful Kagome.

"Kagome! Look out!" Shippou exclaimed as Bankotsu jumped in front of her.

"What? Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as Jakotsu jumped on top of him.

"Worry about your own problems sweety." Jakotsu grinned, throwing his arms around Inuyasha's neck.

Kilala, who tried her hardest to protect Kagome, was knocked into a tree, followed by the fox demon, Shippou. Kagome tensed up as Bankotsu quickly headed towards her with his huge sword known as Banriuu.

"Ka…Kagome!" Shippou tried screaming, slowly getting up off of the ground.

Bankotsu, letting out a slight laugh, quickly scooped up Kagome in his arms and jumped off into the forest trees. His brothers were left fighting the rest of the group in order to distract them long enough for Bankotsu to get away with her. When they were far enough away, the brothers retreated off into opposite directions of the forest. The group was left alone, some more injured than others.

"Inuyasha!" Shippou cried out, his injured body trying to crawl towards the half demon.

"What do you want runt?" Inuyasha answered in an annoyed tone.

"He…He took her. The leader took her." He managed to utter.

"What? Kagome? He took her? No!" Inuyasha began to freak out.

Ok. There's my first chapter. I hope you like it. I have seen several stories left incomplete for a long time now and it kinda makes me angry! I vow to update this story as often as possible. I promise. Anyway, I hope you like my first chapter. If you have any suggestions, or if you find something wrong, don't be afraid to tell me. Review nicely. I will update soon. Talk to ya later. Bye!


	2. Torture and Plans

Chapter 2

Hi peoples! I would have updated once again last week, but my mom decided she was going to take me with her to Florida for her job. While she worked, I had a nice vacation. I am so sorry its taking me almost 2 weeks to update. Just remember I love you guys. Oh, and thanks for the awesome reviews. They really mean a lot. Oh, and who else thinks that Bankotsu is SOOOOOOO totally hot?! Wow! If he were real, I would so date him if I wasn't killed first. Lol. Ok. Here's the next chapter! Yay!

Chapter 2

Torture and Plans

Kagome had tried fiercely to break free from Bankotsu's grasp. Even as he ran and occasionally leapt through trees, his grip did not seem to loosen up on her. In fact, the more she struggled, the more he tightened his grip on her.

As they got closer to the band's hideout, Kagome finally exhausted her energy and decided to give up. Instead, she decided to try and at least talk to him sense he wasn't going to say anything to her. She looked up at his fierce gaze and tried to think of what to say to him. Finally, after a few brief moments, she thought of something to say to him.

"What do you want with me?" she tried to ask bravely.

"hmm. Finally decided to stop struggling have we? Smart girl." He replied as if ignoring her first question.

"You didn't answer my question." She snapped, her face showing a hint of anger.

"What else? I need you to find the jewel shards for me." He smiled as if being sarcastic.

Kagome sighed and lowered her head in shame. It seemed to her that jewel shards were the only reason anyone needed her. She knew that when her journey with Inuyasha began, the only reason he kept her alive was because of the shards and her ability to since them. However, as their journey continued, he began to develop feelings for her. But now that Kikyo keeps coming back into their lives, she isn't sure what to believe anymore, even if Kikyo is technically dead.

Bankotsu turned his head slowly and watched her as she thought about Inuyasha and their history together. He smiled at her bravery, even though she knew she didn't stand a chance against him. She was not going to show any mental or emotional weakness towards him, even though she lacked in the physical department. After a few more seconds of random thinking, she turned her head up only to see him still staring at her beautiful face.

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing to meet his.

"Nothing. We're almost there." He replied plainly, returning his eyes to the path in front of him.

Kagome sighed once again and returned to her random thoughts. She thought about how every time she was captured, it was either because of the jewel shards, or because someone wanted to use her as bate for her want-to-be boyfriend, Inuyasha. She thought about how she would one day change all of that and about how she would be able to kick ass whenever she pleased.

Little did Kagome know, Bankotsu had thoughts of his own that included her in them. He thought about how Renkotsu and Jakotsu constantly teased him about Kagome. Apparently, they kept saying things like, "You know you like her…" and "You really wanna date her…"

He admitted to himself that Kagome was a beautiful girl, but he was a dead, cold-hearted, blood-thirsty mercenary who now, pretty much, worked for Naraku. Naraku did give him a second chance at life after all. Naraku hasn't even asked that much from him sense he's been alive. Bankotsu was grateful to him for that, but vowed to have his own life separate from what Naraku wanted.

Bankotsu and Kagome's thoughts were quickly interrupted by their arrival to the hideout on Mt. Hakure. When they went inside the well decorated cave, they realized that no one else had arrived yet. For now, it was just the two of them alone in the cave. Bankotsu placed Kagome down on the floor and then decided to sit down next to her and pretty much fill her in on why he kidnapped her and what he wanted her to do.

"Now I can answer your question better wench." He smiled, noticing the look of discomfort on her face.

"No need. I already know why you brought me here. You want me to find the jewel shards for you." Kagome sighed.

"Not just any shards though. I want you to find the missing shards of the rest of the band of seven."

"What? What are you talking about? I thought you already had those shards after they died." Kagome's eyes widened as she spoke.

"Hmm. And here I thought you were this great shard detector. Man was I wrong." Bankotsu teased her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed to meet his. She noticed the look of sarcasm on his face and let out a slight growl. Her face then quickly turned from shocked to angry. Then, she remembered where she was and quickly disposed of that look. She then examined him to see exactly how many shards he had.

"Wait! You only have 2 shards! What happened to the rest?" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

"There we go wench. Now that's more like it." He teased. He let out a slight smile and continued; "Well, that's what I need you for. I don't know what happened to the rest."

"Do you think the others are still in the other members of the band of seven?" she asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Nope. I know they aren't in the other members. When I went to go and put them back in the tomb after I found them dead, I tried to get the shards from them so I could power up me and my Banriu. Well, obviously, I could never find them. I have no idea what happened to them." He finished explaining.

"Do you honestly think that I would help you find these shards just to make you more powerful? No way! I am not going to put my friend's lives in even more danger by helping you power up. No!" Kagome protested, after finally realizing what she was doing.

Bankotsu let out an evil laugh and then smiled at the young teenage beauty before him. Kagome gasped in fear as Bankotsu got up and slowly walked towards her. She tried to move back, but it was too late. As she looked at the shard in his neck, she noticed that it was now tainted and he was extremely pissed at her. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against a near by wall. He let out another laugh and tightened his grip on her.

"Apparently you don't get it. Dear Kagome, you don't have a choice in the matter. If you don't help me, I can make your stay here very unpleasant. Got it wench?" he teased, finally letting go of her limp body.

She fell to the floor, almost in tears. She knew that if she didn't help him, he would torture her until she did. Not only that, but she could since that Naraku was on to them and that he knew what Bankotsu was doing. Therefore, she knew that Naraku was giving him the extra boost of anger to help him along.

Kagome stood back up and leaned against the same wall that she was just pinned against. She watched as Bankotsu's jewel returned to normal and he slowly turned around. He had no remorse for what he had just done, even though he knew that it was a little harsh for starters. However, if she continued to refuse him, he would have no problem doing what had to be done to make her help him.

"There's where you'll be sleeping tonight. When the others return, I will make sure to have Jakotsu watch over you for tonight.' He said plainly, pointing to a pad laid out for her on the far side of the cave.

She sighed quietly and slowly made her way over to the pad towards the back of the cave. Sitting down, she began to think about all the things that Bankotsu was capable of doing to her. She admitted that he was cute and all, but she was not going to have anything to do with a cold-hearted killer. She placed her head on the pillow, trying to think of a plan to escape. She knew, however, that it would be nearly impossible once the others arrived back to the cave.

"Inuyasha! Where are you? Help me!" she screamed in her head, trying slowly to go off to sleep.

Hi peoples! I hope you liked my second chapter. I'm sorry if I made tons of errors. It's just, well, even though I arrived back to Georgia on Friday, I have been going almost nonstop all the way up until this afternoon. I am SOOOOO tired and I am also about to go to bed. Oh, and I have to update my other fan fic too. GREAT! Ok. I hope you like it. Any comments, suggestions, concerns, questions? You guys know what to do. Review nicely! I promise I will update as soon as I can. It definitely won't be tomorrow though. I have family coming over for Labor Day. Fun. Ok. I will talk to ya later. Don't forget to review! See ya! Bye.


	3. Where Do I Begin?

Forced Once Again

Hi everyone! What's up? I had a bit of a problem last night. For a few hours, I really thought that I was going to loose my internet for a while. I just got it back this morning. Yay for me! Ok. I noticed that I haven't gotten any reviews sense my last update so maybe this will help. Ok. Now on with my story.

Chapter 3

Where Do I Begin?

It has been two days now sense Kagome's capture. Inuyasha and the rest of the gang tried desperately to search for her, but for some strange reason, he couldn't pick up her sent. They searched around the entire forest before finally deciding to give up. While sitting at a camp fire, Sango and Inuyasha talked about Kagome, and how much they both missed her.

"You don't always have to be so brave you know." Sango sighed after hearing Inuyasha deny his true feelings for Kagome.

"Who's acting brave? You're the one practically crying over her!" Inuyasha snapped.

"It's obvious you like her Inuyasha." Miroku joined in the conversation.

"Are we picking up the search for her in the morning?" Inuyasha asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Well, we could but…"

"What do you mean but!" Inuyasha interrupted Sango.

"Inuyasha, I don't think she's in this forest anymore. She has to be somewhere else on Mt. Hakurei." Sango continued.

"What? Come on! They couldn't have gotten that far!" Inuyasha snapped, jumping off of the ground.

"Well, they obviously got far enough away so that way you couldn't smell her." Miroku agreed with Sango.

Letting out a slight growl, Inuyasha sat back down with his friends and finished what was left on his plate. Looking over at Shippo, Sango noticed that he was still in his oblivious state, thinking of nothing but Kagome.

Shippo had always loved Kagome. He sort of thought of her as his second mother. If anything bad were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Walking over to Sango, he placed his head on her lap and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep. After everyone had finished their meals, they lied down on the ground and decided to do the same. When morning approached again, then they would resume their search for the missing Kagome.

At the band of seven's cave, Kagome lied awake while almost everyone else went off to sleep. The only one awake at this point was Renkotsu, who was also feeling very tired. Bankotsu had given him the order of watching Kagome for the knight, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. He didn't want to wake up his leader in fear of being killed or something. Instead, he decided to stay awake as long as he could, and if he went to sleep, it wouldn't matter. He figured that Kagome wouldn't try to escape, and even if she did, she would have no idea where she was going anyway. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with everyone else.

Little did everyone know, Kagome was still awake however, and awaiting her chance to escape. When she saw Renkotsu go to sleep, she quietly got up and headed towards the exit of the cave. She had no idea where she was going, but she figured that once she was far enough from the cave, she could just scream for Inuyasha, and his sensitive ears would pick it up. Once outside the cave, she took off running as fast as she could. When the cave was no longer in sight, she opened her mouth to scream for Inuyasha.

"Inu…" Kagome started before a hand was placed over her mouth.

"And where did you think you were going wench? Hmm?" she heard a familiar voice say to her as she tried to break free.

She was spun around quickly and the hand was removed from her mouth. Looking up, she saw that it was her original capture, Bankotsu. She tried backing away slowly, only to be caught by her wrists. Bankotsu pulled her close to him and leaned down so that his breath tickled her ear.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed, once again trying to fight his grip on her.

"Ya know, while we're up, let's go ahead and start looking for those shards." Bankotsu suggested, completely ignoring her struggling.

"I told you. I'm not helping you!" Kagome yelled in his ear.

Letting out an evil smirk on his face, Bankotsu reached down and began rubbing her inner thi. She gasped, not having any idea as to what he was doing. She tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip around her waist.

"I never did get to have sex before I was murdered. Maybe this will be the first for both of us. The difference is, I wouldn't mind it." He smirked, his breath staining her cheek.

"I…I'll help you. Just stop it! Please!' she pleaded with him.

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he smiled, letting go of her waist and taking his hand off of her leg.

"So where do you wanna go?" Kagome sighed, taking a few steps back from him.

"Oh yeah! Man am I dumb! I spent so much time on figuring out how to make you help me that I didn't think about where I wanna begin. Let me think on that tonight, and we will start in the morning." He answered blushing.

Kagome sighed and tried to put as much distance between her and Bankotsu as she could. She started walking back to the cave, Bankotsu following behind her. When she tried to pick up the pace, he merely smirked and ran to pick her up in his arms. He slowed back down and casually continued his walking back to the cave.

"No one ever said I couldn't have fun with my prisoners." Bankotsu teased, staring at the angry Kagome.

'Great! I'm with a cold-blooded killer/pervert who apparently doesn't know how to think things through. I really need you Inuyasha. Please come and find me." Kagome thought to herself, sighing in defeat.

After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours to Kagome, they finally reached the cave. Placing Kagome down on the floor, Bankotsu sat next to her and leaned up against the wall. Finally, Kagome's exhaustion overpowered her and she collapsed into a deep sleep. Bankotsu stayed awake, trying to think as to where to begin his shard hunting. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of this before, but he figured that he had a lot of time on his hands to think about it now.

Before going off to sleep himself, he looked over at Renkotsu and smirked. "It's just so hard to get good help these days." He thought to himself. Finally, he placed his head next to Kagome's and joined everyone else by going to sleep.

Wow! I think that was the fastest I have ever typed a chapter. I am so proud of me. Oh, and sorry for any errors. I suck at spelling, especially when it comes to 'proper nouns.' Yeah. Ok. So I hope you like this chapter. I know there's really not a lot of action going on right now, but it will pick up as the story goes along. Ok. I am going now. Hope you like this chapter! I am open to any suggestions too. Ok. Talk to ya later. Review nicely. Bye peeps!


	4. First Force Hunt

Chapter 3

Hello everyone! How are all of you guys? Please don't be mad at me and decide to gang up and kill me. I have actually been working two chapters at once this time which is why it has taken me so long to update. That, and the fact that I don't really know where I want to go with this story. I want to keep Bankotsu's original personality, and I don't want this to become a love story. If anyone wants to suggest something, please help me. I have already had a few suggestions from a few, but I need more. Anything helps. Ok. I will shut up and start typing. Oh, and I was working on a Sailor Moon fan fiction, but since no one really reads them anymore I might just let it sit there. Ok. On with the story. Byes!

Chapter 4

First Force Hunt

The next morning, Kagome was jerked out of bed and dragged outside by a very anxious Bankotsu. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the smiling mercenary. Looking at her watch, she noticed that it was only eight in the morning. She sighed and looked back at Bankotsu.

"Why so early? I still wanna sleep!" she scolded.

"Well, I've been thinking. Who is the only person we both know that would do something like this to my fellow companions?" he responded, half way ignoring her question.

"I'm sorry. I'm not following." Kagome blushed.

"Ok wench. Naraku was the one who gave me those shards in the first place. When my companions died, while I wasn't there, he came and took the shards back." Bankotsu explained.

"You think Naraku did this? If so, I don't think we can get them back from him. And my name isn't wench, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Bankotsu ignored; "Oh, and I know we can't get them back from Naraku. Especially sense I technically work for him. However, we can get more shards to replace them."

Kagome lowered her head and sighed. Taking a few steps forward, she sat down on a high rock, Bankotsu following behind her. She began staring off into the sky and eventually got lost in her thoughts.

"How can he sound so nonchalant about this? He seemed so anxious when he dragged me out of bed this morning. Now he's talking to me as if I were one of his band members or something." She thought annoyed. She then looked at Bankotsu who, surprisingly, was also lost in his own thoughts as well. She stared back into the sky and continued her thoughts. "What do I do? Last night he threatened to rape me and now, if I don't help him, he might actually make good on those threats. Inuyasha still hasn't found me yet. I wonder what could be taking him so long. Maybe they did something to make him lose his ability to since me. Oh well. I'd like to see this creep try and rape me." She finally finished, smiling to herself.

"Ok. Let's go wench." Bankotsu ordered a few minutes after Kagome's inner rant.

"No way! How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not helping you!" Kagome screamed, attracting the attention of the other three members.

"Wow. How we forget so soon." Bankotsu smiled, standing up and towering over the helpless Kagome.

"I didn't forget anything. You're not going to rape me and I'm not going to help you!" she continued screaming.

"Aren't we the confident one now. I don't think you're in any position to tell me what I can and can't do wench. Your little dog boy isn't here to protect you." Bankotsu laughed, picking up his banriu.

Kagome sighed and quickly turned away from him. Deep down inside of her, she knew that he wasn't going to kill her because he needed her. Hearing a set of footsteps coming out of the cave, Kagome quickly turned around to see who it was. As if she didn't have enough troubles, she ended up staring into the eyes of the man that had taken her jar of shards from her a while ago.

"What is it Renkotsu?" Bankotsu asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Renkotsu merely laughed and said, "Having trouble with a little wench?"

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is Kagome!" she once again snapped.

"No I'm not. We are about to go and look for some extra shards. It shouldn't be that hard. She must be some good detector if dog boy keeps her around this long." Bankotsu smiled, teasing Kagome.

"I'm not helping you! Besides! If you want more shards just ask him." Kagome screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Renkotsu. "He's the one who took my shards in the first place!"

Bankotsu growled at Kagome, his eyes turning a dark shade of red in anger. Realizing that she must have been telling the truth, he quickly swung his banriu at Renkotsu's throat. Renkotsu took a deep breath, inwardly cursing Kagome for telling him about the shards.

"Now it all makes sense. Every time we went into battle with Inuyasha, you always went after her. You didn't want her to tell me, so you wanted her out of the way. Give me the shards now before I kill you and take them anyway." Bankotsu snapped, holding out his other hand for the shards.

"Yes. Of course big brother." Renkotsu smiled, quickly pulling out the jar and handing it to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu smirked and sat on the ground again. He pulled out the shards and put two of them in his banriu and one in his leg. Letting out and evil laugh, he stood up again and handed the jar to Renkotsu.

"Wow. I wonder if he actually would kill him over a few shards. Do shards mean that much to him? Would he really kill one of his own just for a few shards? And if he would, what would he think about doing to me?" Kagome thought to herself, slowly backing away from the two brothers.

"Going somewhere?" Bankotsu asked, quickly appearing behind her.

"B-but h-how? I thought you were only a human. How do you move so fast?" Kagome gasped, quickly turning around to meet him.

"Oh. That's an easy one." He laughed " First, I'm dead. Second, I have three shards in me. Third, don't you think I practice on my skills? I don't just sit around eating and fixing my hair all the time." He asked as if she should have known already. "Eating was probably more Sukotsu's specialty, and fixing hair was more Jakotsu's."

Renkotsu, fearing what other things Bankotsu would do to him, turned around and dashed back into the cave with Jakotsu and Ginkotsu. Sense he was now distracted with Kagome, Renkotsu knew that he was safe from Bankotsu's wrath.

Bankotsu, who inwardly cursed Renkotsu for holding out on him, quickly turned his attention back to Kagome. Kagome sighed and once again lowered her head. She didn't know what to say or do with him just standing there watching her. Becoming slightly impatient, Bankotsu walked closer to Kagome and grabbed her arm as if to start dragging her somewhere else. Kagome pulled away harshly and slowly backed away from him.

"You're not getting out of this wench. You are going to help me whether you like it or not. You don't have a choice." Bankotsu smiled, as if teasing her.

"Read my lips carefully. I AM NOT HELPING YOU!" Kagome screamed so loud that everything echoed. "Wow. For a few dead guys, you sure are deaf or something." She then murmured quietly.

Bankotsu simply sighed, tossing his banriu over his shoulder like a bag of feathers. Walking over to Kagome, he stared into her beautiful eyes and let out an evil smirk at her. She gasped, and tried to back away from him. The next thing she knew, she was tossed over his other shoulder, also as if she were a bag of feathers. She tried to struggle, but it was no use. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"Now wench. We are going to go find some more shards. I told you that you had no choice in the matter." Bankotsu once again teased, jumping off of the cliff where their cave was located.

Ok. There's chapter number four. Chapter number five I am having some trouble with so I will try and have it posted within the next couple of days. Don't worry. I promise. Like I said before though; there will be more lovely action throughout the story. I am planning to make this story quite long. In other words, I still have a long way to go and you guys have a lot of reviewing to do. Yay! Ok. I am going now. Review nicely and I will be back in a couple of days. Byeness!


	5. Escape Attempt 1

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I know you are all going to kill me now. Truth being, however, I did get stuck with this story for quite a long time. Not only that, but I also started college. And, I have had MAJOR writer's block. Ok. I'm still not sure what I want to do, but here it goes anyways. Wish me luck! Ok. Here we go!

Chapter 5

Escape Attempt #1

'Inuyasha! Come quick!" Shippo called out to him, waking him up.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he ran over, yawning his words.

"I hear someone coming. What if it's a demon?" Shippo freaked out, also waking Sango and Miroku.

"What are you talking about. I don't…" Inuyasha started, his ears quickly picking a strange noise.

Everyone gathered around the scared Shippo and listened carefully. After a few quick seconds, a tornado-like figure approached them, circling them continuously. When the tornado disappeared, they noticed Kouga standing before them. Growling, Inuyasha pulled out his sword and held it at the wolf demon's throat.

"What are you doing here Kouga? What do you want?" Inuyasha spat.

"Obviously nothing to do with you mut-face! I'm here for Kagome. Where is she?" Kouga replied as if Inuyasha had asked a rhetorical question.

"She's been kidnapped by the band of seven!" Shippo answered, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"What? The band of seven! This is all your fault mut-face! If she were with me, none of this would have happened! She would…"

'Would you shut up already? I don't need to hear this from you!" Inuyasha snapped, interrupting the love-struck wolf demon.

"This isn't the time to fight you two. We need to be looking for Kagome. Put your differences aside, and let's work together to find her." Miroku said calmly, trying to break up the fight.

"Are you kidding me? I don't need his help! We're doing fine on our own." Inuyasha exclaimed, now getting extremely angry with everyone.

"Right. Because you're doing such a great job finding her now aren't you?" Kouga retorted.

"Stop it you guys! Let's just go. Inuyasha, we could use all the help we can get." Sango growled, also becoming annoyed.

"Fine. We're heading to Mt. Hakurei. Let's go." Inuyasha wined, not having anymore say in the matter.

The small group finally began heading up to Mt. Hakurei. They had a long walk ahead of them, but none of them really cared. They were so determined to find Kagome, and they wouldn't stop until they had her back with them again.

Bankotsu continued walking around the mountain, still carrying his sword and Kagome over his shoulders. They had been walking around now for about three hours, and they were still empty-handed. It seemed that there was no jewl shards to be found. All of a sudden, Kagome jumped, accidently kicking Bankotsu in the stomach.

"What the hell was that for wench?" Bankotsu snapped, accidently dropping Kagome to the ground.

"I since a jewel shard. But, it seems to be a tainted one." She answered him, slowly standing up.

"What does that mean?" Bankotsu asked.

"It means that a demon probably has it. That's not good." Kagome began to panic.

"Nice! I've been itching for a fight all day. Take me to it." he commanded her.

"What? No way! I am not taking you there!" Kagome yelled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Look wench! Either take me there now, or I'll take you to Naraku. I'm sure he'll think of something for you." Bankotsu threatened, seeming to be more serious now than he was before.

"What?" Kagome muttered.

Kagome didn't know what to do. She was with one of her worst enemies, there was a demon heading their way, and if she didn't help Bankotsu, then she would end up as prey for Naraku.

"Make a decision. I'm running out of patients." Bankotsu ordered her.

Kagome only began to panic more. She could not work well under pressure. Suddenly, it hit her. It was a long shot, but she had not other choice. She turned her head to face Bankotsu and nodded. She then took off walking in the direction of the jewel shard, Bankotsu following closely behind her.

'Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little girl and a little boy with a sword? How cute." The giant demon laughed as Kagome and Bankotsu approached him.

'Where's the shard?" Bankotsu asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"It's in his chest." She answered after a few seconds of examining him.

"Good. This will be fun. Stay back." Bankotsu demanded, getting in a fighting stance.

The demon merely laughed and pulled out his giant club of spikes. He looked intimidating, yes, but not all that bright. Kagome stood back and watched the first few seconds. After Bankotsu had become completely distracted with the demon, she slowly began backing away. When she was about twenty feet from the fighting scene, she turned around and quickly began running in the other direction. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She knew that she had to get away from her terrible captor.

"I'm coming to find you Inuyasha. Please be somewhere close by." She thought to herself as she continued running.

Ok. Kind of a bad ending. I know. It will pick up through. I just need to be inspired again. Help! Don't forget to review and give me ideas. Ok. Talk to ya later. Byeness!


End file.
